Snowball's Dark Blood
by DigiDSoul
Summary: En un pequeño pueblo del Mundo Digital, llamado Snowball, una pequeña Digimon, Tailmon, está harta de las injusticias de su pueblo y nadie se da cuenta, y a causa de ello la marginan. Harta de tanta injusticia y manipulación, decide abandonar el pueblo para embarcarse en una aventura en busca de respuestas.
1. 1 Nieve de odio

**Digimon: Snowball's Dark Blood**

**Capítulo 1: Nieve de odio**

Fue hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que la Tierra fuera creada. Antes de que los humanos aparecieran en la Tierra. El Mundo Digital, que fue creado hace mucho tiempo, gozaba de paz y armonía O eso parecía. Eso parecía, ya que aunque hubiera paz, era superficial, la realidad era distinta…

En Snowball, un pequeño pueblo nevado del Mundo Digital, los Digimon vivían en escuelas en las que aprendían como sobrevivir cuando sean mayores. Vivían todos juntos en una misma casa con montones de habitaciones y comida. Parecía que eran felices. En total había seis escuelas y en cada escuela cabían trescientos Digimon. Los Digimon que educaban eran niños y todavía no habían crecido. Cuando crecían y se volvían adultos, abandonaban la escuela y vivían su propia vida. La mayoría de ciudades y pueblos del mundo en el que habitan los Digimon se organizaban de esta forma. De alguna forma, esos pueblo eran una especie de lugar de educación para esas formas de vida virtuales. Todos parecían seguir las mismas normas y creer lo que les decían, a ciegas. De eso se trataba la educación.

Pero, en la escuela de educación Digimon Kagate, situada en Snowball, había una pequeña Digimon que parecía no creer aquellos que todos creían. Parecía pensar por sí misma. Parecía no creer en aquellas normas. Era diferente. Era Tailmon.

-Pero…yo creo que eso no debería ser así-discutía Tailmon con el jefe de la escuela Kagate, Jijimon.

-Debe ser así-respondía- Así lo eligieron ellos. No se puede hacer nada…

-Pero…

-No hay más que hablar.-respondió- No es nuestra culpa

Los Digimon de la escuela se disponían en fila para salir hacia fuera. Jijimon iba primero y los conducía a todos a la ceremonia. Una vez al mes, unos Digimon oscuros, comandados por uno de los siete grandes demonios, iban a las escuelas del Mundo Digital para castigar a los Digimon con violencia. Era algo que hacía sufrir a los Digimon, pero nadie podía hacer nada porque estaba establecido así. Les hacían creer que era correcto. Esta vez, era el turno de Beelzebumon y su tropa, constituida por cinco filas de veinte Digimon diferentes. Había tres filas de Devidramon y dos de Ogremon. Al parecer, era el ejército oscuro más débil de Beelzebumon. Era la ceremonia suave. También existía la ceremonia fuerte.

Tailmon veía la maldad en los ojos de Beelzebumon, sabía que lo que hacía no era por causas justas, a pesar de que los demás niños Digimon estaban convencidos de que lo hacía por causas justas. Eso se debía a que la escuela les convencía de que tenían que dejarse pegar por las tropas oscuras, por el bien del Mundo Digital. Jijimon y los jefes de las escuelas sabían perfectamente que no era así, pero se veían obligados a engañar a los niños porque las tropas oscuras amenazaban con destruir las escuelas si un Digimon no se dejaba pegar. Nadie sabía las verdaderas intenciones de los siete grandes demonios al hacer esas ceremonias. Pero Tailmon era el único niño Digimon de esa escuela convencido de que no era una causa justa.

-¡Comiencen!-gritó Beelzebumon, disparando con su pistola al cielo y rompiendo un poco el techo de la escuela-

Tras ese grito, los Ogremon comenzaron a pegar con sus mazas a los pobres Digimon niño. Sangraban con cada golpe, gritaban con mucho dolor. Jijimon no podía hacer nada, así que simplemente se agachaba ante ellos y se dejaba pegar por los Devidramon, los cuales le desgarraron la cara con una garra, y derramó sangre hacia el suelo. Los Devidramon también lanzaban rayos demoníacos a través de sus ojos y conseguían herir y asustar a los Digimon niño.

-Así me gusta…-pensaba Beelzebumon, con una sonrisa malévola, escondiendo sus ojos en oscuridad- Consigamos más energía oscura.

El cielo empezó a ennegrecerse. No mataban a los Digimon, simplemente les hacían sufrir. Pero no podían resistir a la tentación de matar alguno, así que uno de los Ogremon mató a un Tokomon de la escuela. Este se convirtió en un Digi Huevo y se lo dio a Beelzebumon, el cual se comió el huevo con mucho gusto. Los pobres Digimon no hacían más que resignarse a ello. Pero Tailmon se lanzó ante Beelzebumon para atacarle.

-¡Maldito!-gritaba, con lágrimas de rabia y impotencia-

-¡No!-Jijimon le detuvo con su bastón.

-Ajá… con que un Digimon rebelde-dijo Beelzebumon, atrayendo a Tailmon con fuerza oscura.

Pero Jijimon golpeó a Tailmon levemente con su bastón para que no fuera absorbido por el comandante oscuro Digimon y le retó a este, amenazándole con su bastón en forma de puño con almohadillas.

-Te dije que debías educarles bien-decía Beelzebumon, apuntando a Jijimon con su pistola- Por esta vez no destruiré la escuela… Sólo por ser tú. ¡Retirada!

Tailmon se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada ante aquella injusticia, apretaba con fuerza sus puños contra la nieve, bañada de su sangre derramada. Mierda, mierda, mierda, se repetía a sí mismo. Es injusto, pensaba. Todos los Digimon volvieron a dentro de la escuela para volver a las clases, pero Tailmon se quedó en el patio, impotente.

-Vamos, entra-le dijo Jijimon-

Tailmon había visto demasiadas ceremonias como para contarlas. Quería hacer algo contra ello. Todos se dejaban pegar y eso no era algo justo. Pero no sabía qué hacer, así que no tenía más opción que seguir adelante.

Era hora de hacer clases sobre la geografía del Mundo Digital. Tailmon miraba la ventana de la clase, viendo con tristeza como la nieve caía en un mundo de mentiras, un mundo vacío, un mundo de odio. No estaba atento, el mundo era demasiado asqueroso como para permanecer en él. Sus ideas también eran muy diferentes a las de sus compañeros, por eso todos le marginaban. El profesor Digimon le preguntó donde se encuentra la Dark Area en el Mundo Digital.

-No se sabe…realmente no lo podemos saber-dijo Tailmon-

Todos sus compañeros se rieron de él.

-¡¿Qué?!-respondió-

-Según las investigaciones, se encuentra en esta parte del mapa-el profesor señaló una parte del mapa-

-Pero… podría ser mentira... No se puede saber exactamente-respondió la pequeña Digimon-

Sus compañeros de clase se reían.

-¡No eres más que una idiota!-decían.

Estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas. Nadie le hacía caso. Nadie creía en lo que decía. Nadie se daba cuenta de nada de lo que realmente ocurría. Después de que acabaran las clases, se hizo unas preguntas, y tomó una importante decisión.

-¿Quién soy yo? ¿De verdad necesito seguir viviendo?... No entiendo nada-pensaba, mientras se alejaba de la escuela, con una pequeña mochila en su espalda llena de comida- Lo descubriré por mí misma…-sus huellas abandonaban la escuela, mojadas de lágrimas-

Huía del pueblo para descubrir la verdad. No quería seguir perteneciendo a ese mundo de odio, así que se embarcó en una aventura en busca de respuestas. Quería acabar con las injusticias y la manipulación. Abandonó el pueblo y se dirigió a nuevos horizontes.

-Adiós…-pensaba, mirando hacia atrás y corriendo hacia adelante, con un pequeño rayo de esperanza en su corazón-

Jijimon vio que la habitación de Tailmon estaba vacía, todas sus pertenencias y comida habían desaparecido.

-Tailmon…-pensaba-No puede ser…

El viento acompañaba a Tailmon, hacia un nuevo horizonte, para buscar sus respuestas. La nieve desaparecía. El sol volvía a salir…

Y, bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo XD Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas XD Tardaré bastante en subir los siguientes, ya que esto fue como una pequeña introducción XD


	2. 2 Sueños de desesperación

**Perdonen por toda la tardanza D: Estuve ocupado, pero ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos más, tengo hasta el 4 xD Intentaré ser más activo a partir de ahora, disculpen las molestias u.u**

**Digimon: Snowball's Dark Blood**

**Capítulo 2: Sueños de desesperación**

-¡MUERE! No mereces vivir…-decía una voz en la oscuridad- Debes morir. La gente como tú no puede existir. No eres más que la basura que nació en el mundo. Eres lo peor del mundo. Tu existencia no merece ser nombrada, ni si quiera existida.

La voz oscura parecía pertenecer a una sombra humanoide que cortaba cabezas de Digimon estatuas de aquella sala.

-¡MUERE! ¡Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere!-las cabezas de piedra salían volando por los aires-

Todo parecía nublarse. Tailmon estaba despertando de un amargo sueño. El sueño se alejaba y por fin despertó.

-Sólo fue un sueño…-pensaba, mientras despertaba, se sentía algo mal por haber abandonado el pueblo- ¿He hecho lo correcto?-se preguntaba

Tenía una mala sensación, tenía remordimientos, y su mente la torturaba mientras hacía lo posible por levantarse del suelo, después de un tétrico sueño. Era una sensación desagradable.

Al parecer, había estado durmiendo en una cueva de la montaña nevada más cercana a Snowball. Desde la entrada de la cueva se podía ver el pueblo. Tailmon había caminado hacia esa pequeña montaña y entró en esa cueva para descansar.

Se había despertado en medio de la noche. Salió a la entrada de la cueva, se sentó y, con la mochila a su lado, observó a su pueblo nevado desde allí. Parecía un montón de luces brillantes en medio de una nevada oscuro. El cielo, oscuro, y la luna, llena. La nieve caía poco a poco y mientras Tailmon observaba el pueblo con nostalgia, los pequeños copos de nieve caían en sus orejas y las movía para despejarlos, hurgando su pequeña nariz inocentemente. Jugaba con la nieve, pasándola de una mano a otra, mirando el suelo con tristeza. El frío la invadía, la aislaba, pero a la vez la protegía, de la tristeza, del mundo. Era una agradable sensación, mezclada con un toque de tristeza y desesperación. Era parecido a un sentimiento de estar feliz sintiéndose mal, pero con remordimientos.

-¿Habré hecho bien en irme de allí?-pensaba- He vivido algunos buenos momentos… ¿Por qué debería huir?-recordaba sus pocos buenos momentos, en los que disfrutaba jugando sola con la nieve u observando el cielo por la noche- Pero… la mayoría han sido malos-recordaba las ceremonias y la marginación por parte de sus compañeros- Creo que será mejor abandonar esa mierda de sitio.

Parecía no estar segura del todo, pero decidió seguir sus impulsos y no rendirse. Alzó su mirada y, sus ojos, llenos de pasión, miraban hacia el horizonte, mientras unos pequeños Botamon jugaban con la nieve en la entrada de la cueva. Los observó, sonrió y se dispuso a entrar a la cueva para dormir.

Al día siguiente…

Despertó y vio que su mochila había desaparecido; alguien se la había robado, supuso. Entonces vio unas pisadas en la cueva y decidió seguirlas para ver quien se la robó. Las pisadas conducían a la salida de la cueva. Salió y sintió los rayos del sol en su cuerpo. La mañana era fresca, y ya no nevaba, la fría nieve que quedaba en el suelo se sentía bien, daba un buen aroma y ambiente. Entonces encontró al ladrón que robó su mochila. Era un Tentomon que estaba bebiendo agua al lado de la cueva, con su mochila en la espalda.

-¡Hola!-dijo el Tentomon, y siguió bebiendo-

-¡Dame mi mochila!-dijo Tailmon-

-¿Tu mochila?-dijo Tentomon- Yo no te he robado la mochila

-¿Y quién dice que me la hayas robado?

-Er…

-¡Dámela!

Tailmon se abalanzó hacia él y le robó la mochila. La abrió y vio que ya no había comida ni agua, el Tentomon se lo había comido todo.

-Bueno… ¡adiós!-dijo Tentomon, yéndose- Un gusto en conocerle

Y entonces Tailmon le detuvo y empezaron a pelear. Después de haber estado peleando un rato, acabaron exhaustos y se presentaron. Al parecer, Tentomon también había huido de su pueblo, por algunas razones, bastante parecidas a las de Tailmon.

-Oh… así que tú también decidiste huir…-dijo Tailmon-

-Sí-dijo Tentomon- Oye, ¿quieres que seamos amigos y viajemos juntos?

-¡Sí!-respondió- Será divertido

Entonces los dos se dispusieron a caminar hacia nuevos horizontes, juntos, con una mochila vacía pero con un corazón lleno de esperanzas.

Corrieron con alegría por la nieve, jugando. Por fin encontraron a alguien que pensaba como ellos. Nunca habían tenido un amigo, y ahora se habían hecho amigos. Después de divertirse un buen rato con la nieve, se dirigieron por un sendero que había detrás de la montaña nevada, para llegar a nuevos sitios. Abandonaron el pueblo nevado. La nieve cada vez era menos abundante y la hierba empezaba a aparecer ante ellos. Había inocentes Digimon jugando en la hierba fresca, como Wormon o Palmon.

-Parece un lugar tranquilo…-dijo Tailmon-

-Sí-dijo Tentomon-

La montaña nevada todavía podía verse si giraban la mirada. Tentomon giró la cabeza por unos momentos y observó unas figuras oscuras que ascendían por la montaña. Se giró y preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso?

-No sé… vamos a ver

Se acercaron un poco a esas siluetas, y era el ejército de Beelzebumon, estaban volviendo hacia el pueblo Snowball para maltratar Digimon. Se escondieron detrás de una gran roca para que Beelzebumon y compañía no les detecte.

-¿No hace lago de frío?-preguntaba Ogremon al comandante oscuro

-¡No, idiota!-le pegaba una colleja

-¡Au!-voz de idiota-Perdone, señor…

-Van hacia mi pueblo…-dijo Tailmon a Tentomon- Bah, qué importa… allí no había más que gente que no me hacía caso en lo que decía… Pero, quizás deba ayudarles a que no sean maltratados, haciéndoles ver que eso no es justo… Lo más probable es que me ignoren, pero debería probarlo… -pensaba- Quédate aquí-le dijo al Tentomon, corriendo hacia la montaña-

-¡Pero!...-dijo Tentomon-

Entonces Tailmon se acercó a Beelzebumon para atacarle, pero este la golpeó con una patada y le lanzó por los aires.

-¿Sabes que por tu culpa, Jijimon y los estúpidos niños Digimon de tu escuela van a ser ejecutados ahora mismo?-decía, con una voz maligna-

-¡Cállate y enfréntate a mí!-gritó Tailmon con fuerza-

-Eso no será necesario…-dijo Beelzebumon- Ogremon, Devidramon, encargaos de ella.

Un Ogremon y Devidramon de las tropas del malvado Digimon se dispusieron a atacar a Tailmon para entretenerla mientras los demás se acercaban al pueblo para destruirlo. Ogremon atacó a Tailmon con el mazo, pero esta lo esquivó y lo utilizó para impulsarse, con lo cual le golpeó en la cara y lo lanzó al suelo.

-Ahora ya puedo pelear con vosotros… Ya no me vigila Jijimon, ahora peleo libremente-decía, mientras bajaba al suelo, elegantemente-

Logró derrotar al Ogremon y, después, al Devidramon, clavándole sus garras en el pecho. Devidramon se levantó y le pegó un buen puñetazo a Tailmon en el estómago, pero esta le mordió la mano y le pegó una patada en la cara, lo que le hizo caer rendido al suelo. Había derrotado a los dos Digimon malvados sin problema. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Beelzebumon se había acercado demasiado al pueblo Snowball.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Tailmon- Perdí demasiado tiempo- corrió hacia Beelzebumon.

-¡DETENTE!-gritaba-¡DETENTE!

Tras una larga persecución, Tailmon logró alcanzar el pueblo, pero Beelzebumon ya había destruido la mitad de la escuela y había destruido los digicores de algunos Digimon, lo que sería equivalente a eliminar su existencia por completo. Jijimon estaba arrodillándose, suplicando por su vida:

-Esto no formaba parte del trato…-decía- Se supone que la ceremonia era una vez al mes, no nos hagas más daño por favor.

-Sí, pero… al parecer, uno de tus queridos Digimon se ha rebelado ante nosotros. Eres tú el que ha incumplido el contrato-replicó-

Tailmon estaba erguida, observándolo con los ojos abiertos y algo asustada. Rompió a llorar, ya que se sentía culpable de aquello que había ocurrido.

-Por mi estupidez… he conseguido que mueran muchos Digimon-pensaba, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Entonces Tailmon le dijo a Jijimon que no suplique su vida a esa mierda.

Pero, de detrás de la escuela… Ocurrió algo impredecible, apareció un ser magno, un ser de luz, volando desde el horizonte hasta la escuela… Apareció un galante Digimon… ¡Uno de los Royal Knight entró en escena! Se trataba de UlforceVeedramon.

-¡Detente, Beelzebumon!-decía, alzando su espada de luz-

-No… ¡¿Tú?!-dijo Beelzebumon-

Una pequeña pero intensa batalla comenzó. El oscuro Digimon lanzó a toda su tropa hacia el galante Digimon, pero este logró derrotarles a todos con un corte horizontal de su espada y les dejó abatidos en el suelo. Entonces, el oscuro comandante Digimon se abalanzó ante UlforceVeedramon y los dos cargaron sus hombros con fuerza. Beelzebumon le disparó, pero el guerrero logró esquivarlo y propinarle un golpe en la cabeza con su pierna que lo lanzó hacia la nieve a toda velocidad y logró dejarlo clavado en la nieve.

-Vuelve a tus asquerosos aposentos-dijo UlforceVeedramon-

-Mierda…-decía Beelzebumon, apuntándole con su pistola y disparando-

-Es inútil-respondía el guerrero, esquivando los disparos del demonio- Espero no tener que volver a intervenir…

-Vale… por esta vez me iré-decía Beelzebumon, huyendo con una bomba de humo oscura para que no le vean-

-Sigan en paz-dijo UlforceVeedramon, antes de irse, dejando una estela de oro tras él-

Tailmon no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Estaba confusa, ya que nunca había visto a un Royal Knight ayudándoles de las ceremonias. ¿Por qué en ese momento? Tampoco sabía por qué Jijimon se dejó pegar, si al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía Beelzebumon no era justo.

-Jijimon…-dijo Tailmon-

-Vete… debes irte.-dijo Jijimon-

Tailmon estaba confundida y no sabía que acababa de pasar, pero decidió dejar atrás al pueblo Snowball y no volver a mirar atrás pasase lo que pasase. Dejaba atrás un mundo de mentiras, de odio. No nada. Todo estaba corrupto, todo era falso. Así que se prometió no volver a preocuparse por el asqueroso Snowball y seguir en su búsqueda, para así lograr desaparecer del mundo. Corrió y corrió, desesperadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando atrás a los Digimon y a Jijimon. Realmente no entendía nada, pensaba que se iba a volver loca. Volvió al bosque donde le esperaba Tentomon, pero ya era tarde; había desaparecido. Buscó un poco por los árboles, por el río y por los arbusto, pero al final logró localizarle, bajando de la montaña nevada.

-¡Tailmon, te estaba buscando!-dijo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada…-respondió Tailmon, mirando al suelo-

-¿Seguro?

-Sí… sigamos

-Hum…

Siguieron en su camino por el bosque. Tailmon seguía con rabia y impotencia pero pudo seguir caminando. Caminaron durante dos días y decidieron parar a descansar por la noche en un lago, en el que se reflejaba la luna.

-Tentomon…Me alegro de haber encontrado a alguien como tú-dijo Tailmon, preparándose para dormir-

-Yo también…-respondió-

Entonces durmieron, a la espera del día siguiente. Tailmon volvió a tener un sueño, pero fue mucho más horrible que el anterior.

-¡Muere! Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere-decía esa voz de nuevo-

Pero esta vez la silueta era más visible y se veía como partía por la mitad a la sombra de un Digimon indefenso, la sangre se derramaba lentamente, pero era sombría y tétrica. Entonces empezó a nevar y se llenó todo de nieve con sangre negra, roja y derramada, junto con Digimons muertos. Era un sueño horrible. Despertó del sueño. Entonces, vio como Tentomon se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo para matarla. Era otro sueño, y después volvió a despertar en otro, que volvía a ser el de la silueta. Parecía no tener salida del mundo de los sueños oscuros y sombríos…


	3. 3 Partiendo a una nueva isla

Lo siento por tardar en actualizar, últimamente ando ocupado.^^

¡Muchas gracias por leer :D!

~Cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia~

Digimon: Snowball's Dark Blood

Capítulo 3: Partiendo a una nueva isla

La sombra de aquel sueño era cada vez más tétrica. Unos ojos rojos miraban hacia Tailmon. Tenía la sensación de que esos ojos eran capaces de verle el alma. Retrocedía a medida que la sombra se acercaba a ella, llena de sangre en su mano. Despertó otra vez. Esta vez estaba en un mar oscuro. Un mar de color azul marino con una playa de piedra negra. Apareció una silueta oscura con ojos negros y brillantes. Se comió a Tailmon y, después, volvió a despertar en otro sueño. Esta vez el sueño se situaba en un lago con aguas cristalinas. Tailmon se acercó a la orilla del lago y observó detenidamente el agua, viendo su reflejo en ella. No sabía si estaba metida en un sueño o no. El agua del lago se vació por completo y, de dentro, salió un monstruo hecho de tierra que se comió a Tailmon. Era un sueño. Volvió a despertar en un sueño sádico y oscuro. Esta vez pudo ver la silueta por completo, pero, cuando iba a verle la cara… Despertó y, esta vez, por fin, no en otro sueño. Tentomon se despertó a causa de los gritos de Tailmon mientras dormía.

-¡¿Tailmon?!

Despertó y, ahora sí estaba segura de que no era un sueño. Ya era de día.

-Qué miedo…-dijo Tailmon- Sólo fue un sueño…

-Ah, vale…-respondió Tentomon- ¿Qué ocurrió? Parecías asustada

-Fue una pesadilla…-dijo Tailmon- Por cierto, ¿qué es ese humo rosa que viene de ahí?

-No lo sé… Pero empezó a aparecer justo cuando te dormiste.

-¿Acaso tu no dormías?-se extrañó Tailmon-

-Sí, pero… No tenía mucho sueño…

-Bueno, ya es de día, ¿no, Tentomon? ¿Qué te parece si salimos de este bosque y exploramos nuevos lugares?

-¡Vale!

Salieron del lago y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, sin rumbo.

-Oye Tentomon… Tengo curiosidad por ver nuevos continentes o islas… ¿Por qué no salimos de la Isla Byte?

-¡¿Qué?!-respondió Tentomon- Pero…

-¿Por qué no?-replicó Tailmon- ¿No se supone que escapamos de nuestros pueblos porque todo era demasiado injusto? ¡Pues descubramos nuevos lugares! Me gustaría ir al Continente Folder… Dicen que allí hay un gran castillo habitado por ángeles… ¿Y si ellos tienen las respuestas a nuestras preguntas?

-Hum… Tienes razón. Quizás en esos continentes no hay tanta injusticia como aquí…

-Quizás sí…-respondió Tailmon- Quizás no… Lo que sí está claro es que en esta isla tan pequeña en la que vivimos, la Isla Byte… no vamos a encontrar ninguna respuesta… ¡Vayamos al mar para nadar hacia nuevos continentes!

-¡¿Al mar?!-respondió- Pero… ¡¿cómo piensas nadar tan lejos?!-se extrañó Tentomon-

-Encontraremos alguna forma...

Así que se dispusieron a andar por el bosque en dirección al mar, para así llegar a nuevos continentes e islas. El bosque era vasto y parecía que no se acabaría nunca. Pero era realmente bonito. Los árboles gozaban de vida, las esporas, iluminadas por la luz solar, viajaban de planta en planta, rozando plantas de algodón y troncos de madera. El río era de agua cristalina y en él jugaban pequeños Otamamon.

-Qué lugar tan agradable…-pensaba Tailmon-

De repente, un humo de color rosa, proveniente de unos árboles situados a su derecha, empezó a invadirlos con un suave aroma. Era el mismo que había aparecido anteriormente cuando Tailmon se durmió.

-Es el humo de antes…-dijo Tentomon- Es el que vi justo cuando te dormiste.

-Sigámoslo… Es demasiado sospechoso-contestó la gatita Digimon-

Siguiendo el humo rosa, llegaron a una pequeña zona del bosque circular, rodeada por árboles, donde había un Bakumon recolectando humo rosa en una pequeña cápsula de color negro.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Tentomon, mirando como el humo rosa, que venía de unos Digimon bebés que dormían, se metía en la cápsula-No me digas que…

-No molesten-respondió el misterioso Digimon, ocultando su cápsula- Debo entregar esto al jefe…

Tailmon tembló al escuchar la palabra jefe. Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que se puso en posición de combate, enseñando sus afiladas garras, preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Hablé más de la cuenta…-dijo Bakumon- Tendré que hacer algo al respecto… ¡Nightmare Syndrome!

Bakumon lanzó una nube de color negro, de la cual salió un humo rosa que hizo que Tentomon se durmiera.

-¡Tentomon!-dijo Tailmon, esquivando el humo- Parece que el causante de mis pesadillas fue ese Bakumon…-pensaba

-¡Nightmare Syndrome!-Bakumon volvió a lanzar otra nube, pero Tailmon esquivó el humo.

-¡Maldito!-dijo Tailmon- Así que tú eres el causante de mis pesadillas ¿Quién te envía, para qué recolectas esas pesadillas?

-Estúpido…-respondió Bakumon, con tono burlesco- ¿Crees que voy a contestar?-recolectó humo rosa que provenía de Tentomon, que al parecer estaba teniendo horribles pesadillas.

Tentomon estaba en el suelo, moviéndose como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratase. Estaba sufriendo por las pesadillas que Bakumon le había causado.

-Ya tengo suficiente información…-dijo Bakumon- ¡Hasta otra!-desapareció de la nada, cubriéndose con un humo lila

-Así que ese es el que causó mi pesadilla…-pensaba Tailmon- ¿Para qué querrá recolectar sueños? Bah, no importa, ahora debo despertar a Tentomon.

Tailmon se acercó a Tentomon para despertarle.

-¡Despierta, Tentomon!

Tentomon despertó y, confuso, miró a su alrededor. No parecía ser el mismo. Parecía haberlo olvidado todo. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, sus antenas erguidas y, su instinto, sediento de sangre.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa, Tentomon?

Tentomon no respondía. Se acercó a Tailmon y le dio un golpe con sus garras.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo Tailmon, esquivándole-

-Matar… matar… matar…matar… matar…-decía Tentomon, acercándose a Tailmon, con furia-

-Debe estar confundido a causa del sueño de Bakumon…

Tailmon no dudó ningún momento y le dio un buen golpe a Tentomon en la cabeza para que vuelva en sí. Funcionó.

-Arf… ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Tentomon-

-Parece que fuiste controlado a causa del sueño de ese Bakumon…-explicó Tailmon- Te lanzó una nube de pesadillas, caíste en ellas y tu subconsciente hizo que te descontrolases… Pero ya está.

-Hum… Ni si quiera me di cuenta… Gracias por salvarme-dijo Tentomon- Ese Digimon era bien raro… ¿Para qué querrá recolectar sueños?

-No lo sé, pero mencionó algo de un jefe… Deben ser para alguien… Bueno, como sea, vayámonos de esta isla cuanto antes, vayamos al mar.

Después de ese pequeño incidente con el Digimon recolecta sueños, decidieron ir directos a la playa, para viajar hacia nuevos lugares. Caminaron tranquilamente durante horas, observando el paisaje, a veces algo destruido por los incendios provocados, a veces bonito debido a la naturaleza de la madera. Llegaron a la playa, a su destino, a donde querían llegar para escapar de esa asquerosa y indignante isla. Querían surcar nuevos horizontes… en busca de respuestas.

Así que, sin pensarlo ni un momento, se metieron en el agua y nadaron, sin rumbo. Pero, poco después de haber entrado en el mar, apareció una gran ola que les arrastró con fuerza hacia la orilla. Un gran Digimon había salido a la superficie. Se trataba de Whamon. Decidió asomarse a la orilla para vigilar un poco la playa.

-¿Y si le pedimos que nos lleve?-dijo Tailmon a Tentomon-

-¡Buena idea!

-¡Oye, Whamon! ¿Podrías llevarnos a un lugar?-dijo Tailmon-

-Claro que sí-respondió- Subid a mi espalda

Tentomon y Tailmon no dudaron ni un segundo y subieron en Whamon.

-¿A dónde queréis ir?-preguntó Whamon-

-Hum… No lo sé realmente…-dijo Tailmon- Esto… ¡A la isla File!

-¿Así sin pensar?-preguntó Tentomon-

-Sí, de todas formas, no sabemos qué tipo de lugares son esos, así que tendremos que empezar por alguno de ellos, ¿no?-respondió Tailmon-

-Pero… La Isla File-la nerviosidad de Tentomon se notaba en el aire

-¡En marcha!-dijo Whamon-

-Oye… ¿hay algún lugar interesante en la Isla File?-preguntó Tailmon-

-Sí… dicen que hay un castillo, regentado por tres Digimon, que protegen la Isla File…-respondió Whamon- En realidad ese castillo pertenece a otro continente, pero se cuenta que debido al peligro que ha habido últimamente se instalaron esos Digimon en esa Isla para mantener el orden.

-Interesante…-dijo Tailmon- Tentomon, ya sabes cuál es nuestro próximo destino, ¿verdad?

-Sí… -respondió-

Después de un largo camino de tres horas, en las que Tentomon y Tailmon estuvieron hablando, jugando y divirtiéndose, llegaron a la Isla File.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! Esta es la _Playa Desnuda_-dijo Whamon- Tened cuidado… Últimamente esa isla está muy inestable… Suerte

-¡Bieeeen!-dijo Tailmon- ¡Por fin hemos llegado!

Estaban muy felices de haber llegado a una nueva isla que explorar, estaban ansiosos por ver lo que había. Dejaron atrás todo lo que vivieron y decidieron centrarse en esa nueva isla. Decidieron intentar olvidar las cosas que vieron en la Isla Byte anteriormente, para estar más centrados, pero no las intenciones con las que viajaban, estaban decididos a buscar la verdad, encontrar respuestas, y parecía que parte de ellas se encontraban en la Isla File.


End file.
